


Reunited

by brotherlys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Sully is a Chronic Dumbass, idk how to tag, im a sucker for sibling love, sully and clocky and sally just want the best for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys
Summary: “Holy shit.” Jeff’s voice is weak and disbelieving. His hands go up to Liu’s face, then his shoulders, his arms. Like he was making sure he was real.





	Reunited

It was cold. It was so, so cold and Liu’s teeth were chattering as he trudged through the snow. There were other footprints on the ground around him, some of them his from past walks such as these, some of them not. Liu didn’t really want to think about whose they were, his past encounters with some of the humanoid monsters that lived in these woods only made him pick up the pace. He had a warm cabin waiting for him somewhere around here, and he couldn’t wait to get back to it. He had long since lost feeling in his fingers and feet and he was half limping around a nearly pitch black forest.

 

Then he sees it. The warm glow of his home. His heart picks up as he breaks into a waddle-jog and barrels into the place, sighing as the heat envelops him. He peels off his winter gear and then his clothes too, once he reaches the bathroom. He’s long due a shower; he feels at his greasy hair and laughs at himself. The warm water would be a plus.

 

Fifteen minutes of showering later and he’s hopping out and wringing his long hair over the side of tub before wrapping it into a towel, the way his mother used to do it. He should eat dinner, but it’s late and he’s not exactly hungry. Breakfast, though; he looks forward to it.

 

He dons his pajamas, which are old sweatpants and some band tee he got from an old friend. They need to be run through the wash but Liu couldn’t care less as he climbs into bed and passes out.

 

\---

 

The morning light streams into his windows as he grumbles and shuffles out from under his blankets. A trip to the bathroom to piss and brush his hair and teeth, then he’s off to make himself breakfast.

 

Eggs, waffles (the toaster kind, because he’s too lazy to use his now-dusty waffle iron), and some canned peaches later and he’s feeling much better than he was before. He sits at his counter and plays with the leftover syrup absentmindedly as he thinks. He’s not sure what to do today; he could tidy his house and laundry, but who likes that? His eyes flash to the window, the white snow nearly blinding him as it reflects the morning sun.

 

He wonders vaguely where Sully is. He hasn’t made an appearance since last night’s blackout where he did his.. stuff, and left Liu freezing in the winter cold. 

 

Probably off pouting since he knows he gonna get scolded. Which is true.

 

He gets up with a groan and stretches, his muscles popping. He needed to see like, a chiropractor at some point. But that took money, something Liu didn’t exactly have a lot of. So be it, he shrugs. Doesn’t matter all that much, but it’d be nice not to sound like every bone in his body is breaking whenever he stretches in the morning. 

 

_ Quit being so overdramatic, you big baby.  _ Oh. Sully.

 

How lovely.

 

_ Yeah, yeah. I’m happy to see you too.  _ There was an echoey laugh from the inside of his head. Liu’s eyebrows furrow lightly.

 

Liu hummed. “Care to explain what happened last night?” He speaks in a slightly condescending voice, one that a mother might use to chide a child.

 

_ Well. _ There was a pause.  _ I figured you could handle it from there? Plus I was really, really tired. We’re still besties, right? _

 

Liu laughs aloud. Yeah, besties.

 

“Sure, whatever. You’re forgiven,  _ bestie _ .” He stands from his seat at the stool and moves to the living room. He can practically feel Sully’s happiness at that statement flowing through him.

 

“What do you wanna do today? I’m bored.” He asks, plopping down onto the couch.

 

_ We could always go to the movies, or something. I don’t know. It’s not my fault that I’m your only friend. And it’s not like you can really hang out with me, either.  _ Sully sighed. He was obviously bored too.  _ Oh! Oh! _ A laugh.  _ We could always go out searching for your brother. You always seem to enjoy that.  _ There was a teasing tone to his voice but Liu had to admit, he did want to find Jeff sooner than later. It’s been years.

 

“Maybe I will do that. He’s somewhere in these woods… I think.” He lets out a laugh, though it’s more of a huff than anything. “That one woman said she’d seen him, the blonde one with the black eyes? Do you remember her? Anyways,” He makes some incoherent hand gestures. “I’ll find him eventually and you’re  _ not _ gonna screw it up when I do, alright?”

 

_ I won’t! I won’t. Promise.  _ He could practically hear Sully throwing his hands up in defence.  _ But you.. You can’t just forgive him like that, Liu. You know? He caused all of this, and I’m not saying that I don’t enjoy sharing a body with you _ _ —because I do—but Liu.  _ There’s a pause, and a deep breath from Sully. _ Liu, he  _ did _ all of this. _

 

He hates when Sully gets like this. When he tries to tell Liu how shitty Jeff is like he doesn’t already know. Liu  _ knows _ that Jeff did this, he  _ knows  _ that Jeff caused this. He’d spent years hating his own brother and trying to make peace with what he was, and he’s past that. He’s forgiven Jeff. He’s forgiven himself.

 

Liu gets out a groan.

 

“Sul. Please. Not today, alright?” He buries his face into his hands.

 

He loves Sully, he really does—kind of have to when you share a body and mind with someone—but he wishes that Sully would just… shut up sometimes. 

 

_ Alright. I guess.  _ There’s silence, a stretch where neither of them talk.

 

_ Hey, you remember that guy I told you about?  _ Sully sounded pretty unsure of himself.

 

Liu shook his head. “No, uh, not really.”

 

_ Well, uh. I met this tall guy in a tux last night named Slenderman or something. He knows about us and offered a place for you to stay? Like, he has this huge mansion full of other edgy killers and whatever? And you’ll be safe there and not constantly on the run whenever the cops get on your trail. _

 

He paused, waiting for an answer from Liu.

 

_ Please? I want you to be safe and the only way I can ensure that is if you live in this mansion place. Cops and humans can’t find it and the people there will be friendly, I promise. _

 

Liu stayed silent, before groaning.

 

“You sound completely insane, you know that, right? Like, more than normal.” He let out a nervous laugh.

 

He knew what Sully was talking about. He had a little run-in with a killer named Clockwork back a few years ago, and she was staying with Slenderman. She was what were referred to as ‘Creepypastas,’ and now Sully was asking Liu to become one.

 

_ Liu. Please. _

 

He knew Sully wasn’t going to let up on this. “Fine! Fine. I’ll go. But If I don’t like it there I’m leaving.”

 

_Thank you._ _You know I just want you to stay safe, right? I love you._

 

Liu smiled. “Yeah, love you too. Should I start packing, or--?” He got up and started on his way to his room, already knowing he was going to have to.

 

_ Yeah.. But don’t bring everything. Just some clothes and whatever else you want. _

 

The brunette nodded, grabbing his duffle bag from the closet. He threw in a few shirts and pants, underwear, socks, whatever. He stopped by his bed, throwing in his teddy bear for good measures.

 

“So, where is this place? Do you know?” Sully probably didn’t. His plans were always half-baked.

 

_ Not really, no…. The Slender guy said to just walk around. You’ll find it eventually..? _

 

He sounded unsure and Liu just sighed. Why was he even going along with this? Other than Sully was guilting him into it?

 

He slung his bag over his shoulder, stopping by his nightstand and shoving his phone, charger, and earbuds into the pocket of his jacket. “Alrighty then, I guess.”

 

And out of the house he was, the snow as unpleasant as it was last night. 

 

Walk around until he finds it… Got it.

 

He starts off, the snow beneath his feet crunching as he takes wide steps, and the unwalked-on coating his legs up to his knees.

 

He went on like this for awhile, probably a couple hours, while Sully and him chatted back and forth aimlessly for something to do.

 

And then there it was. A big, great Victorian-era mansion in the middle of a clearing. Liu stopped for a moment to take it all in, but then there was a girlish yell from the door that wasn’t quite directed at him, but was definitely about him.

 

“Guys! He’s here!” 

 

Liu cocked an eyebrow as he walked further, shaking off as soon as he reached the porch. There was a girl there waiting for him who looked about seven or eight. He studied her as much as he could before she was dragging him into the house.

 

“You’re Liu, right? Liu Woods? Aka the big, scary Homicidal Liu?” She wore a pink dress and had the most beautiful brown hair that Liu had ever seen. Bright green eyes looked up at him expectantly.

 

He nodded, confused. She.. knew exactly who he was. “Yeah, uh. That’s me. What’s your name?”

 

“Sally! Sally Williams!” She grinned even wider than Liu thought was possible.

 

He was dragged into a living room filled with… interesting looking people, to put it nicely. A quick glance around everybody and he quickly spots the previously thought-of Clockwork, along with a few other familiar faces he has seen around the woods but doesn’t have names for.

 

A monochrome girl speaks first, taking an almost accusatory step forward as her racoon eyes look him over.

 

“So.. You’re the new guy?” Her voice is deep, and would be soothing if she didn’t seem so threatening.

 

Though, he nods anyways. “My name is Liu.”

 

A tall woman in the doorway to the kitchen almost gags as soon as he mentions his name. But as far as that, he can’t figure out much else about what she’s thinking; a porcelain mask marked with feminine features hides her face.

 

“Woods? You’re Liu Woods?” It’s more of a statement than a question. “You have  _ got _ to be kidding me.”

 

Then, she leaves. Sally just giggles.

 

“Don’t mind Jane. She’s just mad about… Oh! Wait! You don’t know, do you?” She covers her mouth as if she almost just said a huge secret.

 

Liu cocks his head. “Know what?”

 

“Your brother,  _ duhh _ . He’s here, dummy!” She grabs Liu’s hand and tugs him along once more.

 

Jeff was here?

 

“Clocky told me awhile ago ‘bout how you’ve been searching for him. This is just perfect, right?!” How someone so small can be so fast, Liu will never know.

 

Liu’s mind is racing, though, as Sally drags him along and knocks on the door to a room.

 

“What do you want.” The voice is muffled, but rough and tired-sounding. Was that Jeff?

 

“C’mon, Jeffy. This is super, super, super important! Like, the most important thing ever! Open the door or I’m coming in!”

 

There’s a groan and some shifting, then padded footfalls before the door opens and Liu is face-to-face with someone who vaguely looks like Jeff the last time he saw the other. 

 

Sally laughs again and, while both are too stunned to do anything, shoves Liu inside and closes the door.

 

“Holy shit.” Jeff’s voice is weak and disbelieving. His hands go up to Liu’s face, then his shoulders, his arms. Like he was making sure he was real.

 

He’s brought into a bone-crushing hug that he repricicates right away. He doesn’t register that he’s crying until the fabric of his brother’s blood-stained hoodie is wet on his face.

 

“This is real? You’re-- You’re alive?” Jeff pulls away, looking up at Liu. It seems Liu turned out taller, despite the foot that Jeff had on him when he was younger. 

 

Liu could only nod, fearing that his voice would crack up if he tried to talk. 

 

“God. I’m so sorry, Liu.” His voice was waving, like he was going to cry, to sob.

 

The brunet cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes.

 

“I've been looking for you.” He feels his eyes tear up again. He looks away as they fall down his cheeks. “For…for years, you know?”

 

Sully was, thankfully, silent. Liu could feel him there. He was happy for Liu, he could feel it.

 

Jeff just nods and covers his eyes with his hands. Liu wistfully thinks about how he can count on one hand how many times he’s seen Jeff cry.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Jeff takes in a shaky breath. “So much. I’m so sorry about everything.” He falls back onto his bed and wipes away wet mess on his scarred face.

 

Liu stays silent, but moves to sit by him. Jeff leans his head into Liu’s shoulder.

 

“I’d really thought you were dead, for awhile. I made peace with it. But then you were on the news, and Clocky ‘n Angels telling me about their run-ins with my supposedly dead brother.” A pause. “I love you, Liu. I’m glad that-- that you’re here.”

 

Liu puts his arm around Jeff and buries his face into the black mop that is his hair. “I love you too, I forgive you, for everything.”

 

His heart is soaring and it felt like he was going to combust.

 

Sully knew Jeff was here, he knew he knew he knew.

 

_ I did.  _

 

Liu can only grin.

 

\---

 

He supposes they both fall asleep there. Liu wakes up with Jeff in his arms and in an uncomfortable position; half on, half off the bed.

 

He gets out of the bed and is extra careful not to wake Jeff, moving him into the center and pulling the covers over him. A quick glance to Jeff’s alarm clock tells him that it’s nearly six in the morning.

 

Quietly, he leaves the room and attempts to make his way to the living room in the dark. He stumbles, falls, and hears a giggle behind him. Sally.

 

“So..” She walks--floats?--towards him and helps him up. “Nice surprise?”

 

Liu gives her a smile and ruffles her hair.

 

“Thanks, Sal.”

 

She gives him a smile of her own and leads him to the living room. There’s a couple of other people in there; Clockwork and a blonde boy he had seen earlier. Clockwork smiles at him, like she  _ knows.  _ Well, honestly, she probably does

 

“If I’d known you an’ Jeff weren’t gonna rip each others heads off when ya met again, I’d have brought you here sooner.” She says it so casually, like it’s not like he could’ve seen Jeff so much sooner.

 

But it doesn’t matter now. Not really; he has his brother back, a new home full of people he will probably become closer to the longer he resided here. And he’s going to be safe here. He thinks a small thanks to Sully.

 

_ I told you so. I knew you would like it here.  _

 

And he does. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs since like january so i finally finished it lol. hope u enjoyed


End file.
